Naughty School
by Kazumiki chan1
Summary: All Amu wanted was to be at the top of her school and to have a normal school life, but her life's going to take a turn for the better or the worse?
1. First day of School

**Prologue: First day of School**

Amu was having the best dream ever.

It was when her and her friends were at the beach during summer vacation. The dream was so vivid, Tadase and her were walking the beach while the sun was set for going down and the moon waiting to let it's light reflect itself on the ocean surface.

There was a slight blush on both her and his face. He was telling her that he had been in love with her ever since he met her in elementary school, she was blushing profusely, stuttering on how much you loved him too. He blushes and slightly smiles at her, he was then just about to say something when this loud beeping noise enters her thoughts.

Amu groans, and looks at the clock, seeing that it was 7:30, thirty minutes before the start of the new school year. She turns around and goes back to sleep, before finally waking up and flying out of the bed. She dresses fast, and packs everything she needs for school. Amu then flys out of the house, practically skipping breakfast and running all the way to the school.

Rima waits, impatiently, her best friend was late. She could see the huge crowd forming over the high school entrance exam scores. She tapped her foot impatiently, she swore if Amu didn't come on the first day, she was going to give her hell. Suddenly, she saw a blob of pink running her way, and she blew a sigh of relief, so she did remember that school started today.

Amu then stopped in front of the small girl, panting. "S-Sorry, slept…in…ran here" Amu explained, and Rima looked at the girl. "I can tell" she said, giving the girl a look over. "Come on, I already checked my score, you should hurry up and check yours before the entrance ceremony" Rima told her best friend as the two of them walked through the crowd.

Amu looked through the top five, she always did this to see the people who tried to take her 1 spot. But, when she looked at the 2 spot, she widen her eyes in surprise. "What the-" she muttered, before double checking to see if it was really true. "Did you find your score?" Rima asked, coming and looking at the girl. "Oh, well it's better than 5" Rima said, looking at the exact same spot as Amu did. "I-Impossible, who beat me" Amu said, looking at the name next to hers.

"T-Tsukiyomi Ikuto?" Amu said, she had never heard of him before. "Yes?" A deep voice said, causing both girls to flinch and turn to look behind them. There stood a tall lean boy behind them, with midnight blue almost black hair, and matching eyes. He had that calm lazy air around him. "You called?" he said, causing Amu to glare at him, "You're Tsukiyomi Ikuto?" she asked, but the boy only smirked and looked up at the score board.

"Seems I got first again" he sighed, before looking down at the small pink haired girl who was glaring dagger at him. If looks could kill. "It's okay, Hinamori Amu, there's always next time" he said, his tone teasing, which set Amu off. As he began to walk through the crowd, she called him out.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto" she called out, causing the crowd to split into two and for the said boy to turn around and face her, a light smirk on his face. "The next school-wide exam, I will beat you" she called out, pointing a finger at him. A full smirk entered his lips, "I'm looking forward to it" he told her, before turning and going inside the school.

The crowd of students ooh'd and aw'd as Rima smacked her hand against her forehead.

This was going to be one long school year.


	2. The Start of A New Day

**The Start of A New Day**

After Amu's public vow, everybody headed inside for the entrance ceremony. They all sat as they watched the guardian members take turns and talking to the students, hoping they had a good summer and that they hoped for everyone to do well this school year.

Amu couldn't help but look on with dazzled eyes as her new boyfriend, Hotori Tadase, talks to the students and hopes that everyone does well this year. Once the ceremony ended, everybody exited to get their schedules. Amu gathered with her friends to check to see if anyone had the same class as her.

"We're all in different classes" Yaya exclaimed, looking disappointed. "Well we still have the same lunch" Nagihiko offered, trying to keep the childish girl from throwing a tantrum. Amu looked down in disappointment, she really wanted to be in the same class as Tadase, the perfect couple who would study together for a horrible test that the teacher made up. Tadase glanced at his girlfriend, and offered a kind smile.

"It's okay Amu chan, we can still see each other at lunch" he tried to cheer her up, "I guess" she said, before turning and heading for class when the first bell rang. She went inside the class and sat in the middle near the window, next to her was a beautiful girl with long pigtails who sat next to her. Everybody looked on in awe at the girl that sat next to Amu, whispering about her. Amu looked around at everybody confused, what were they whispering about?

She tapped the girl next to her on the shoulder, causing the girl to look at her. "Um, do you know what they're whispering about? It's kind of hard to study" Amu said to the girl, the girl looked at her like she grown a second head. "Do you not know who I am?" the girl asked, and when Amu shook her head, the girl let out a chuckle. "I'm Hoshina Utau, the singer?" Utau told Amu.

Amu blushed, embarrassed. "S-Sorry" Amu said, but Utau shook her head, a smile on her face. "It's okay, at least you aren't whispering about me with the others" Utau told her, causing Amu to smile a little bit. "I'm Amu by the way, Hinamori Amu" Amu said, "I saw, you vowed to beat Ikuto at the next exam" Utau said, smirking at the girl.

Amu smiled sheepishly at her, scratching the back of her head idly. "Y-You saw that eh?" Amu said, "It's the first time someone's challenged him, it should be interesting" Utau said, "You know him?" Amu asked, "We may not look it, but we're twins" Utau said. Amu's jaw dropped, "Twins? But you guys look nothing alike" Amu said, causing Utau to chuckle again. "We may not look alike, but we're similar in many ways" Utau said, Amu was about to ask her to elaborate on that, but the final bell had rung.

Soon their homeroom teacher came in, passing papers and talking about what's to be expected of them for this school year. Before they knew it, the lunch bell had rung, and everybody reluctantly had walked out of the classroom. "I'll see you later Amu" Utau said, as the two of them walked out, Amu nodded her head and walked down stairs to see her friends. Soon, all of them were in a group, talking about how strict their teachers were.

"Has anyone seen Kukai?" Yaya suddenly asked, as she sat on Kairi's lap. "He said he was going to meet up with his girlfriend" Tadase said, squeezing Amu's hand a little. Amu blushed and smiled shyly at Tadase, she was still shocked that she was dating Tadase, it was like a dream come true.

"Oi, everybody!" A loud voice called out, causing everybody to turn and see Kukai walking toward them, with a girl next to him, someone Amu knew instantly. "Hey guys, I want you to meet my girlfriend, Hoshina Utau" Kukai exclaimed, as Utau came up beside him. "Hello" she said, and everybody stared at her. "So we meet again, Amu" Utau said, a smirk on her face. "We do" Amu said, a slight blush on her face.

"Amu chi knows the Hoshina Utau?" Yaya exclaimed, "We're in the same class, we sit next to each other" Amu explained, "Wow, and here you were disappointed because Tadase wasn't in the same class as you" Rima stated bluntly, causing Amu to blush madly. "R-Rima!" Amu exclaimed, causing everyone to laugh. Kukai and Utau then left to go off on their own, and the group continued their conversations.

The bell then rung for lunch to end, the whole group dread going back to their classes. Amu looked at the clock, waiting for the last class to end. "You know if you stare at the clock, it will only move slower" Utau whispered to Amu, as the teacher continued his lesson. "I can dream can't I?" Amu muttered, causing Utau to lowly chuckle at the girl.

Finally, the bell had rung for school to end, and Amu couldn't be anymore excited, Tadase was going to walk her home. She changed her shoes, and walked out of the building, to see Tadase waiting for her. "Sorry, I hope I didn't make you wait long" she said to him, who only smiled at her. "Nope, well, shall we go?" he asked, grasping her hand in his, she blushed but nodded.

The walk to her house was silent, but a nice silence to Amu. Soon, she saw her house and frowned a little, it was already coming to an end. They stood in front of her gate. "Well here we are" Tadase said, Amu nodded, not sure of what to say. She was just about to tell Tadase goodbye, when he kissed her on the lips. She widen her eyes, as he broke away from her, "See you tomorrow, Amu chan" he told her, turning and going back the direction they came from.

Amu then walked inside her house, went up to her room, closed her door, and squealed like a little girl. Her first kiss, taken by Tadase, she couldn't feel any happier.

She sat on her bed, hugging her knees to her chest. She continuously touched her lips.

What a way to end a new day.


	3. Living a Lie

**Living A Lie**

Tadase continued to walk, feeling slightly disgusted with himself.

He loved Amu, he really did, but he knew that she wouldn't have sex till she was ready, and he couldn't wait that long. Soon, there was a girl, waiting in front of the love hotel. Keiko Yamasaki, the girlfriend of Tsukiyomi Ikuto, and his sex friend. She smirked at him, and he smiled softly at her.

Soon, the two of them entered the love hotel, and were in the room; making out. He could hear her moaning under him as he started to kiss her from the neck down, careful not to leave any obvious marks for her boyfriend to see. Suddenly, their clothes started to fall to the floor, and Keiko brought him over to the bed.

He could feel her hands make their way down there, and he tried hard to suppress a moan, her hands did wonders. He could feel her kissing his body all over, before her lips made it's way down to where his cock was, kissing it and giving him oral sex. He couldn't wait any longer, and pushed her down onto the bed.

For the next Four hours, the two were at it, doing every position they could think of. And finally the two of them climaxed. Tadase sat there on the bed, as he watched Keiko dressed. "Why are we doing this again?" he asked, more to himself. But Keiko answered anyway, "Because our lovers don't want to rush things, and it's very hard on people like us" Keiko said, walking over to him.

"Ikuto wants to wait till we're of age, because he doesn't want to get me pregnant" Keiko said, "And your Amu, thinks it's best to wait till the both of you are of age" Keiko smirked, "Honestly, if Ikuto wasn't so gosh darn hot and cute, I would've dumped ages ago, but he actually seems worth it" Keiko muttered, before shaking her head.

She then placed a chaste kiss on Tadase, "But you're cute too" she said, patting him on the cheek. "Heh, so you're just using me?" Tadase asked, and Keiko laughed shaking her head. "If I remember correctly, we're both using each other" she said, before her cell phone rang. She checked it, and saw that it was her boyfriend. "Hey babe" she said, and Tadase looked at her. "No I'm at home why?" she asked, "You probably do sweetie, I'll call you later, homework now" she said, before hanging up.

"He try going over to your house?" Tadase asked, "I forgot I invited him, thank goodness no one's there" Keiko sighed, before turning and smiling at him, "Well I'll see you next week" she said, before leaving Tadase alone in the hotel room. Tadase sighed, looking down at his hands.

He then walked inside his house, and saw that there was a message on his cell phone. He checked it and saw that it was from Amu. He decided he would listen to it, '_Hey Tadase kun, are we still up for that date this weekend, I'm looking forward to it…Sigh, to tell you the truth I only called so I could hear your voice, b-but your probably really busy so it's okay I know how you feel, I just, I wanted to say that I love you Tadase kun'_ the call then ended there, and Tadase gritted his teeth. He slammed his fist against his desk, cursing quietly to himself. How could he let it get this far.

How could he let a huge lie get this far?


	4. The StoodUp Dates

**The Stood-up Dates**

Amu sighed the umpteenth time that afternoon.

It was the weekend, and Tadase had asked her out on a date, the only problem was he wasn't here. The date was supposed to happen two hours ago, and Amu did everything that Rima told her too, get there five minutes late, causing him not to worry. She even spent hours on end picking out the perfect outfit, only to be stood up.

She sighed, and was about to go home when she heard a familiar voice call out: "Funny seeing you here?" Amu turned, and saw Ikuto standing there, in a black blazer with mid-length sleeves, a white v-neck with a weird indigo and black print that almost looked like a cross on it. Skinny jeans, and a silver chain hanging off the belt. Black sneakers, and wore a navy blue knit cap and black rimmed glasses.

She stared at him, an eyebrow raised at him. "What?" he chuckled, "Funny seeing you here?" she asked, and the boy shook his head. "Are you stalking me?" she asked, and the boy burst into fits of laughter. "You're funny Hinamori, but sadly no, I got stood up on a date with my girlfriend" Ikuto said, as he sat down on the bench she was just on. "How weird, I did too" she looked at him curiously as she sat down next to him.

"A lesbian, didn't take you for that kind of girl, very kinky" Ikuto chuckled, causing Amu to hit him on the shoulder. "By my boyfriend, stupid" she said, causing him to chuckle again, "Kidding, kidding, Hinamori, sheesh lighten up" he said. "For your information, I can lighten up, but as you can see I got stood up by my boyfriend on my first date, I'm entitled to be in a pissed mood" she huffed.

"Well then, come on" he said, suddenly standing up. "Why? Where are we going?" she asked, "On a date, a date Hinamori" he said, holding his hand out. She looked at it, and then at him, "I'm sure a simple trip to the mall isn't all that bad" he said, and she shrugged her shoulders, before taking his hand and following him to the mall.

Soon, the two of them were at the arcade where they played a full variety of games. Ikuto even won her a cute plushy. They were in the food court, she smiling as he told her joke. "You know, from the looks of it, you don't seem the type who studies real hard for test" she said, as they sat at a table at a fast food restaurant, "Looks can be deceiving" he said, causing her to giggle. "And you, I thought you would be a very plain and conservative type of girl" Ikuto said, "What can I say, "Looks can be deceiving" she said, causing him to chuckle.

Soon the two of them were on their way to Amu's house. "I met Keiko back in grade school, she was the only girl that didn't go after me for my looks, so naturally I decided to develop feelings for her" Ikuto said, "How weird, I met Tadase kun in grade school, I was new so he showed me around the school, he was the one helped me become my true self" she said.

"How poetic" Ikuto said, causing the girl to playfully hit him on the arm. "I was surprised, when Utau san told me the both of you were twins" she said, as they crossed the street. "Hmm, we look nothing alike right?" Ikuto asked, and Amu nodded her head. "You must be proud of her that's she becoming a famous singer" Amu said, "I guess, but I had nothing to do with that" Ikuto said, looking at the colored sky. "She always was a go getter, I guess I just stood by the sidelines and supported her as the big brother" Ikuto said.

Amu smiled, "It's like that for me too" she said, "My younger sister, Ami, wants to become an actress and model, she's already doing commercials, and all I can do is support her" Amu said, a sad smile on her face. "Yet you wish she didn't huh?" Ikuto asked, "I know she wants to become famous, but having a life is important too, she says she has friends, but they're competition, they'll only use her then dump her" Amu said, looking up at the sky also. "I don't want that for her" Amu said.

"What about your parents?" Ikuto asked, "They support her too, and I seem to think they don't care about what goes on with Ami's personal life, as long as she continue with her work, they'll be able to retire early" Amu said. "Harsh" Ikuto said, while Amu nodded her head. "What about your parents?" Amu asked, "Tragic boating accident" Ikuto said, "Sorry, I shouldn't have asked" Amu said, "It's okay, you didn't know" Ikuto sighed, "So Utau's music career supports you guys?" Amu asks, but Ikuto shook his head. "I support the both of us, I am now the owner of the company Easter Inc." Ikuto explained.

"I heard of them, they're incredibly powerful" Amu said, while Ikuto nodded. "Yes, and since I'm the head of the company, I'm the one that has to deal with all the trouble" Ikuto sighed, scratching the back of his head idly. "Man, and all I wanted was to become a violinist" Ikuto groaned, "You play the violin?" Amu asked, and Ikuto nodded. "For as long as I could remember, most of the songs that Utau started off with were my songs" Ikuto said, looking at the sky again.

"Well what's stopping you from becoming a violinist?" Amu asked, "I gotta be a grown up, before I can follow my dream" Ikuto said, and that seemed to explain it all. "I don't get it, why don't you just disown yourself from the company, go off on your own" Amu said, "And who's going to take care of Utau, I know she's independent, but we're only sixteen, and even though we're twins, she's still my younger sister" Ikuto said.

"Besides it's best to still keep it a family business, that's what my father has always made it out to be" Ikuto said, as they stopped in front of Amu's house. "And anyways, I'll disown myself when I get into college" Ikuto said, "Let me guess, a music school" Amu asked, but Ikuto smirked and shook his head. "I was thinking about heading to the London, they have the best university's there" Ikuto said, and Amu pouted.

"That's not fair, I wanted to go to London" Amu said, and Ikuto smirked. "Well, bye Hinamori" Ikuto said, before turning around and leaving. "Amu!" Amu called out, causing the boy to stop and turn to look at her. "Just call me Amu from now on" she said, smiling at him before going inside her house. Ikuto smirked, before he himself returned home.

Amu stood behind the door, looking at the plushy that Ikuto had won for her, maybe her rival wasn't all that bad.


	5. Suspicious Friends

**Suspicious Friends**

Rima moaned softly.

Her boyfriend, always wanting to make out before school started. "You're so such a pervert sometimes" she said, as he broke the kiss off. "Aww that's mean of you to say Rima" Nagihiko said, slightly chuckling. Rima rolled her eyes, before she felt him nuzzle his nose up against her neck, she slightly flinched at the touch, he always knew where her weak spots are.

"Are you coming over to my house today again?" he asked, his body up against hers. "You better not try anything funny while I'm sleeping" she muttered, as she felt him kiss her neck. Suddenly, a loud moan could be heard, causing the two to jolt apart. "What was that?" Rima asked, suddenly the same moan this time louder. "What is that?" Nagihiko asked, as they followed the moan.

The two then came to a clearing in the little forest they had in the back of the school, and saw Keiko, being licked by, TADASE! The two looked on in shock, "T-Tadase yes, lick me more, right there, right there" Keiko moaned, and the couple looked at each other. They then saw Tadase stand, and soon he sheathed himself inside the girl. The two immediately got out of the bush.

"He's been cheating on Amu, with that slut" Rima said, as Nagihiko looked down at his girlfriend. "We can't tell Amu" she said, "Don't you think she has the right to know?" Nagihiko asked, "Amu won't believe it, unless we have proof to show her" Rima said, as the two walked to class. Suddenly, the two saw Utau and Kukai, and Rima looked at Nagihiko. "They're friends too, they should know, especially Utau, this is her brothers girlfriend also" Nagihiko reassured his girlfriend.

"Hey, Nagi and Rima, what are you doing here?" Kukai called out, as the two came up to them. "We need to talk to you guys, especially you Utau san" Nagihiko said, the couple looked at each other before looking at Nagihiko and Rima. "We just caught, Tadase cheating on Amu" Rima said, causing Kukai and Utau to look shock. "With Ikuto's girlfriend, Keiko" Nagihiko said.

"W-What?" Utau asked, causing Kukai to wrap an arm around her. "B-But, w-wh…?" Utau was at a loss for a words. "We have to tell the both of them" but Rima shook her head. "They love them don't they? Then they won't believe us unless we have proof to show them" Rima said, and Utau seemed to understand. "My brother is in love with a slut" Utau said, "Amu is in love with a cheater, the both of them are" Kukai said.

"We have to act like nothing happened, we can't get them suspicious of us, and start lying to the both of them, but we need physical proof" Nagihiko explained, "How can I? How can I look at that girl when she's cheating on my brother" Utau said, as she hid her face in Kukai's chest. "We'll have to make it through, until we can find proof to show them" Nagihiko said.

During class time, Utau couldn't look Amu straight into the eye, it was tearing her apart that this had to happen to a girl who was so madly in love with a cheater. "Then I saw your brother last weekend" Amu suddenly said, and Utau looked at her. "My brother?" Utau asked, "Yeah, it seemed that he also got stood up by his girlfriend, so me and him went out at the mall" Amu said, smiling.

Utau looked at her, telling her to go on. "A-And, so it was the most fun I've ever had on a first date anyway" Amu said, a slight blush on her face. "B-But he's still my rival, and I won't lose to him" Amu said, folding her arms, but the blush getting bigger. Utau smirked, maybe Amu and Ikuto won't feel to bad about it if they found out. Soon the bell had rung and the two made it to their lockers, putting their books in and taking the other text book for their next class.

"It's going to be two months since I've been with Tadase kun, he said he's going to take me to a restaurant to celebrate" Amu said, Utau nodded numbly, not really listen. "Hey Amu chan, Utau san" Utau suddenly heard, and saw Tadase giving Amu a slight kiss on her lips. Utau rolled her eyes, and looked away.

Tadase looked at Amu, concerned, but Amu shrug her shoulders, as Utau slammed her locker shut and walked back into the classroom. "Listen Amu" though Utau was able to hear, "I don't think I'll be able to take you out on our anniversary this weekend" Tadase said, and Utau looked down. "O-Oh, well that's okay, some other time okay" Amu said, and Tadase gave her another kiss, this time on the cheek.

Utau glared as the boy walked by her, Amu then walked past her into the classroom, her face downward.

Lunchtime was even harder, because the four of them knew about his cheating ways, Rima couldn't sit with them, so Nagihiko made up an excuse to get out. And at the end of the school, Utau asked Ikuto where Keiko was, "She said, she was busy with her club" Ikuto said, Utau was about to say something, Keiko was never in any club. But she decided against it, they needed physical proof.

Suddenly though, Ikuto's cellphone rang. "Hello?" she heard him say, "Hey Amu" she heard him say, and she looked up at him. "Ha, yeah I know what you mean" Ikuto said, "Sure, how about this weekend, though you're probably going to get beaten at it again" she heard him chuckle. "I don't know let me ask?" Ikuto said, "Are you going to be at the house?" Ikuto asked, but Utau chuckled and shook her head.

"I have a date with Kukai" she said, "Nope she got a date" he said, he chuckled at something she said, "Alright see ya tomorrow" he said, before closing his phone.

Yep, Utau was suddenly much more suspicious of her brother and her friend's relationship.


	6. Caught

**Caught**

Ikuto walked down the corridors of the school.

He had just came from baseball practice, and saw that his girlfriend was nowhere to be seen. He thought that maybe her club had a last minute meeting. So he waited by the door, till everybody from the club came out, and Keiko wasn't one of them. He then thought she probably had gone home.

He sighed, and turned to start walking back to his locker to pick up books, he needed to study for the up and coming exam. He smirked, and took out his phone, texting Amu. _Hey, did you get all your books for the up and coming exam that I'm going to beat you at,_ he wrote, smirking as she immediately replied back.

_Ha, I'm going to beat you like I beat you at oh what was it again, Mortal Combat_, she wrote. The smirk immediately dropped, and he glared at the screen, _Hey, we promised never to talk about that again,_ as he continued down the hallway, _No, we promised never to talk about in front of other people, I know about your pride Tsukiyomi Ikuto_, she wrote him back. He then smirked, _If you keep teasing me, I might have to tell everybody about your favorite…show._

Suddenly, Amu immediately replied back saying: _I told you, that if you told anyone that, anyone, I will castrate you!_ Ikuto smirked, as he replied _Love you too Amu._ He then suddenly heard a loud moan, an a familiar voice. "T-Tadase, Hurry I'm so horny" Keiko moaned, and Ikuto stood next to the door, shocked. "Keiko you're so tight" he heard Tadase say.

He stood there, looking out into the window. "I don't know if I can keep doing this" Ikuto heard Tadase said, "Are you still spewing that, look our boyfriend/girlfriend aren't suspicious of our cheating ways, so why stop the pleasure now" Keiko said, Ikuto tightened his hand into a fist. "Besides they both may be smart, but they'll never figure this out" and Ikuto gritted teeth, "Alright, I'll see you Friday, in locker 603" Ikuto heard them, and he walked away.

He walked around, finding himself at the park, the sun setting. Ikuto was pissed, he was pissed because he thought that Keiko actually cared for him, actually wanted to be with him. But instead the whore, was stringing him along, for what he didn't know, but he wasn't about to stay with a whore that took him for granted. Then he stopped and widen his eyes, is that why he kept getting blown off? All that time, she was cheating on him.

He gritted his teeth even harder, as he walked out of the park. It was late, and he somehow ended up in a bar. They didn't seem to care, and he didn't either. A bottle of beer, seemed to be his comfort. He wasn't sad, he was totally pissed. "Heh, what's a kid like you doin in a bar like this?" one of the regulars asked, Ikuto looking at him. "My girlfriend is cheating on me, I just caught her" Ikuto told him.

"Harsh" the man said, "Well you look like a nice young man, I'm pretty sure there's some other nice young girl out there for ya out there" the man said, "I guess" Ikuto said, looking at the brown bottle, he then widen his eyes, this whole time's he's been blind, the one he really fell in love with was. "Thanks old man" Ikuto said, leaving a small tip and leaving the bar.

Utau walked around the house nervously, her brother still hadn't returned, and he wasn't answering his phone. She checked every where, she asked his girlfriend (which she really didn't want to) she called his friends, she even called Easter. She sighed, and then thought about it, she then dialed Amu's number and called. "Hello?" she could hear Amu's voice, "Amu! Is Ikuto over at your house?" she asked, "Uh, no why?" Amu asked, "I can't find him anywhere, he hasn't come home, I've called everybody and nobody's seen him" Utau said, desperate.

Suddenly, the front door opened, and Utau turn around to see her brother entering. "Never mind, he's here, thank you Amu" Utau said, as she closed her phone. "Where the hell were you, your girlfriend was calling for you" Utau said, as she followed her brother upstairs. He opened his bedroom door, and Utau immediately stopped.

"You smell like alcohol" she said, as he dropped his book bag on his bed and threw his gym bag into the corner, him sitting on his bed, and taking off his blazer. "When being in a bar, I'm sure you get that alcohol smell on you" he told her, as he loosened his tie. "What were you doing in a bar?" she asked, as he started taking out his text books. "What else, drinking" Ikuto said, fishing in his desk for a pencil. "Sigh, I found out that Keiko's been cheating on me with Amu's boyfriend" Ikuto said.

Utau was shock. "W-What? When?" she asked, her thoughts running wild. "This afternoon, her and Tadase were doin it in the janitors closet" he said, looking over his notes. "And you're okay with this?" she asked, he didn't answer and Utau looked at him sadly. She closed her brother's bedroom door, and went into her room.

She then dialed Rima's number. "Hello? Nagi stop that" Utau heard, "Is this not a good time?" Utau asked bluntly. "N-No, what is it?" Rima asked, "Ikuto found out" Utau said, "Found out what?" Rima asked, "About Keiko and Tadase" Utau said, there was a silence. "How?" Nagi asked, "He caught them" Utau said. "So he believes, but Amu won't" Nagi said, "Rima, you won't get it back until you do it right" Nagihiko said, a slight chuckle in his tone.

"Again, can this be something I can talk to you later about?" Utau asked, "No No, continue continue" Nagihiko said, "Apparently he overheard them having sex" Utau said, "Ah, that can be believable" Nagihiko said. After talking to the weird couple, Utau called out she was going over to Kukai's and staying for the night, as she was packing her overnight bag. "Tell his brother he still owes me $20" Ikuto called out, "Alright!" Utau called back, and then left.

"Eh, Kukai's in his bedroom" one of Kukai's older brothers said. "Okay, I'll go up" Utau said, as she saw Kaido pass by. "Brother says you still owe him twenty bucks" she said, "He still on that, he owns a company and he wants $20 from me" Kaido said, "Brother likes to keep his debts in check" Utau said, looking up at the older brother. Kaido muttered, before fishing through his pockets and taking out a $20 yen bill, and handed it to her.

"Thank you" she said, as she went upstairs. She then saw Kukai's room and knocked on the door.

"It's open" she heard him call out, just as she was about to open the door, she noticed a sock on the floor, she smirked and put it on the door knob, as she entered. "Hey, what are you doing here?" Kukai asked, as he sat up from doing homework. "Sorry for coming so suddenly" she said, as she straddled his lap, resting her head on his shoulder.

"What's wrong?" he whispered, softly kissing her cheek. "Ikuto found out" she whispered, nuzzling her nose in his neck. "About Keiko and Tadase?" Kukai asked, rubbing his nose against her cheek, wrapping his arm around her petite waist. "Yes, he caught them having sex" Utau said, a slight moan slipping through, as Kukai shifted their positions, causing her back to hit the wall, and his body to sandwich her.

"Utau" he groaned, grinding his lower region against hers. "It's been so long since our last" Utau whispered, but Kukai cut her off, kissing her roughly. Their tongues danced in Utau's mouth, Kukai dominating. Utau broke it off, the both of them panting, and Utau could see that dark emerald start to enter into Kukai's eyes.

"Please, I've been so lonely without you" she whispered, egging the man on. She could feel his erection pressed firmly against the thigh of her leg. That devilish grin formed on his lips, "Are you going to keep quiet, my brothers are downstairs" he whispered against the shell of her ear, feeling her legs wrap around his waist and hold him there. "Yes, just please" she pleaded with her boyfriend, as his chest brushed up against hers.

The boy then pushed her down, ripping off her dress, and showing him her in green undergarments. He smirked, and she blushed, as he lowered himself and whispered near the shell of her ear. "Your undergarments are so sexy, I don't think I can hold out much longer, Utau chaan" Utau writhed underneath her boyfriend, "Please, skip it and just fuck me" she panted out, as she watched him strip for her.

Her hands immediately reached out and touched his toned body, god, she loved this body of his. Kukai, following his girlfriends pleas, moved her panties to the side and rubbed the head of his cock against her entrance, teasing her. Utau was able to keep her moans low, "P-Please Kukai" she pleaded, "I don't know what to do, Utau?" Kukai smirked, at his girlfriend's pleading face. "Please, don't make me say such embarrassing things" Utau whimpered, as Kukai continued his ministrations on the poor girl. "But if you don't tell me what you want, I won't know what to do" Kukai said, that same grin on his face.

Utau then grabbed a hold of her butt, spreading it and showing off her wet pussy, "Please Kukai, stick your cock inside me, and fuck me" she pleaded, Kukai grinned, before finally thrusting his cock inside the girl. Utau bit on her lower lip, to stop herself from letting out any noise that would be deemed suspicious. "Fuck Utau, you're so hot and tight" Kukai cursed quietly, as Utau panted under him. "K-Kukai's penis is so hot and big" Utau murmured, slowly succumbing to the pleasure.

Kukai then started to thrust his hips forward, sliding his cock in an out of Utau. Utau bit harder on her lower lip, trying hard not to let any moan slip through, but it proved difficult not only by the pleasure that Kukai was giving her, but how hot he looked while doing it. Suddenly, Kukai bucked his hips hard into her, and Utau almost screamed out as she orgasmed, her body shivering at the pleasure.

"It's been too long since we've had sex" Kukai murmured, as Utau slept beside him in his bed. "You can't blame us, our schedules are busy, you have soccer practice and a part time job, then I have my own job" she whispered, as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "hmm, are you off this week?" he asked, she nodded her head. "I won't start touring until after Finals, so I'll just be going to the studio to be recording some more songs from time to time" she whispered.

"Good, then this weekend, I challenge you to a ramen eating contest" Kukai said, grinning. "You're on" Utau said, pouting at her boyfriend.

It was the next night when Utau returned back to her house, that she saw that Ikuto was doing a little better, she had saw him talking to Amu. "Hah, yeah right, I know you wanted to see what was under that towel" Ikuto chuckled, as he sat on his bed, talking on the phone with Amu. "Ah, so you do admit it then" Ikuto laughed, holding the phone away from his ear, as Amu yelled profanities at him over the phone.

Utau smiled, Ikuto was looking more happier when he was talking with Amu.


	7. The Locker

**The Locker**

It had been three weeks since Ikuto caught his girlfriend cheating on him. He had then found out that Tadase and Keiko had been having sex in locker 603 for the past two weeks. He knew he had to get Amu to find out about the two's secret double life.

He then figured that this Friday, they would do it again before school started, causing him to make a plan. After baseball practice, the boy took his time showering before, changing back into his school uniform, and leaving the boy's locker room. He passed by Amu's club, and stood by a certain row of lockers, waiting for Amu to come out.

Amu was finished with her club, a little bit stressed because finals were soon coming, meaning she was going to have to work twice as hard to beat Ikuto, she wasn't going to let him beat her. She walked down the row of lockers, when she heard a familiar voice call her out. "Hinamori Amu" Ikuto said, causing Amu to stop and turn around, she smirked when she saw him. "What do you want Tsukiyomi Ikuto?" she asked, as he continued to stare at her, a slight tint to his eyes.

She blushed at the way he was staring at her, "W-Well if all you're going to do is stare, t-then I'm going home" she told him, turning on her heel and about to walk away, when suddenly her wrist was being held and she was suddenly pushed inside a locker. "W-What the hell! I-Ikuto this isn't funny" Amu said, till the boy grabbed her chin and kissed her with full force. Amu widen her eyes in shock, before she bit his lip and slapped him.

She panted, glaring at Ikuto who's face was turned to the side by the slap, instead of getting angry or anything, the boy only smirked, causing Amu to question his sanity, till she saw a roll of duct tape come into view. She suddenly got scared, and started to squirm and flail about, trying to get away, but the space was so small, she only helped Ikuto in grabbing her arms and taping her wrist together.

Partly immobilized, Ikuto kissed Amu for a second time, this time able to get his tongue inside her mouth, teasing and coaxing her own. Amu whimpered and moaned in the kiss, feeling Ikuto knee her lower region, she had never been kissed this way, with so much passion. Not even Tadase made her feel like this.

Ikuto then easily popped her blouse open, causing Amu to squirm in the kiss. He reluctantly broke it off, as his lips indulged themselves in her neck, kissing and licking the juncture and nape of her neck, one of the erotic and stimulating places on Amu's body. She bit her lip, trying not to let any moans escape from her mouth, as she kept saying over and over in her mind that she did not like what Ikuto was doing to her.

But she knew she was wrong, she had never felt so good in her life. As Ikuto continued to fondle Amu's covered breast, he kissed his way down to Amu's private, causing the girl to squirm and try to move away from his touch. But she froze, when she felt an offending object enter inside her. It hurt at first, but soon it started to feel weird for her, the way it moved in an out of her. Suddenly, she felt something wet touch her, and she squirmed at the touch.

Ikuto, was licking her. "D-Don't" she called out, though it went unheard by Ikuto who continued to lick and finger fuck her. Amu then felt another finger slip inside her, and suddenly her hips started to move against the two fingers, as her body shuddered at the pleasure. Her legs felt weak, and something inside Amu was about to snap, and it didn't help when Ikuto sucked on her clitoris.

Amu's legs couldn't stop shaking, as too her hips, when suddenly she arched her back off the back of the locker and Ikuto was tasting Amu's cum. He stood up, showing Amu his cum covered fingers, as he sucked the fluid off of them. Amu panting, had just experienced her first orgasm, and they hadn't even gone all the way.

She shook her head at those thoughts, she didn't want him to go all the way, she was in love with someone else. But suddenly, her body was turned, her butt sticking out, she turned and looked as she felt something warm and hard rub up against her butt. Ikuto's cock was huge, and Amu was frightened that something like that was going to break her apart on the inside.

The head, was soon rubbing up against her entrance, and she squeezed her eyes shut tight, as he sheathed himself inside her, breaking her barrier. Tears ran down Amu's red face, as Ikuto waited for her to get use to him, 'Well now he wants to be a gentleman' she thought, as soon the pain started to linger. He then slowly thrusted into her, filling her up with his cock.

'It's so hot, and big' she thought, unable to stop the moans that slipped through her mouth. Ikuto then brought her right leg up, causing him to go deeper inside her. The thrusts started to become faster and harder, causing Amu to thrust her hips back, her body wanted this more than she thought. "P-Please" she begged, hoping he would soon stop this, but Ikuto continued to act deaf, as he lifted Amu's bra off her breast, then fondling them roughly, pinching her perked nipples.

Amu bit on her lip, her moans still loud as Ikuto's thrust started to hit her uterus. Amu could feel her body succumbing to Ikuto, but her mind wouldn't let her. "S-Stop" she moaned, hating herself because even she thought she didn't sound believable. Ikuto then suddenly turned her around, making her face him, seeing his lustful gaze on her, Amu blushed and tried to look away. But Ikuto grabbed a hold of her chin again, and kissed her once more.

This time her tongue danced with his, as he hitched both legs around his waist, his hands squeezing and molding her ass. He was the first to break off the kiss, as his mouth started to suck on one of her perked nipples, Amu widen her eyes, and tightened around Ikuto's thing, which didn't seem to stop the boy from continuously thrusting inside her. Amu then looped her tied wrist around Ikuto's neck, as he started to thrust harder into her.

Amu widen her eyes, that same feeling started to form at the pit of her stomach, she moaned louder as Ikuto kept hitting at the spot, making her feel like she was going to be on fire. Suddenly, with one thrust, Ikuto hit that fiery spot, and Amu's body exploded in bliss. She came again, as Ikuto continued to thrust through her second orgasm. He then pushed one final thrust, before Amu felt like her stomach was being filled up.

Her legs then untangled themselves from Ikuto's waist, as she stood there, a pool of different kind of fluids between their feet. She then saw a knife come into view, and she started to become scared, till Ikuto cut off the tape that was wrapped around her wrists. He then got out of the locker, zipping his pants up, while Amu slowly buttoned up her shirt. She then sat on the edge of the locker, as Ikuto turned and looked at her.

"Tadase's been cheating on you" he told her, as she continued to rub her reddened wrist. She widen her eyes, but didn't say anything. "And he's been cheating on you with my girlfriend" Ikuto continued, "So far, they've been doing it for three months, but it could be longer" Ikuto sighed, as Amu sat there, not looking at him. After Ikuto left, Amu grabbed her things, and ran to her shoe locker, and once changing her shoes, she ran home.

Her parents and Ami were sitting at the table eating dinner, when Amu came home. They were about to ask her if she would like to join them, but Amu said she already ate and ran up to her room. Once she shut the door to her bedroom, she slid down to the floor, her back up against the wall. She held her knees close, her body in pain from this afternoon. But the thing Amu was so mad about was herself, she should've felt violated, hurt, an angry at what Ikuto did to her this afternoon.

But, instead, she felt none of those emotions, but mixed feelings about what happened. Then she thought about what he told her, was Tadase really cheating on her, or was he just saying that to cover up what he did to her? Whatever the reason, Amu couldn't study, and laid on her bed in her undergarments, soon falling asleep.

It was in the middle of the night, when Amu couldn't stop moaning lowly. She then dreamed of Ikuto's face and what happened, and she immediately awoke, she lay there panting, till she looked down to see her hands down near her pussy, rubbing it. She widen her eyes, till her fingers hit a certain spot, and she arched her back at it. Her fingers then started playing with that certain spot, and her underwear became soaked in her fluids, she kicked them off, and spreaded the lips of her pussy wide, her fingers touching any place that felt good.

Her other hand, came up and started to fondle her breast, pulling the bra up and letting her fingers pinch her perky nipple. She then looked over to the full length mirror across from her bed, and she widened her eyes, before an idea popped into her head. Resting her back against the wall where her bed was, Amu sat and spreaded her legs, exposing herself to the mirror. She then continued with what she was doing, looking at herself and watching as her fingers rubbed her entrance. One finger found her clitoris, and slightly pinched it, this made Amu arch her back off the wall, and to pinch her nipple harder.

"I-Ikuto" she whispered his name, and suddenly her nail was scraping at her clit, making it feel even more good. She looked up at her mirror, and suddenly it felt like Ikuto was right there behind her, touching her, staring at her from the mirror with a smirk on his face. She gasped, and suddenly her body convulsed, making her come. She panted out before looking at the mirror, and saw that Ikuto was nowhere to be seen. "A-A dream" she whispered, before she winced as she felt her fingers enter inside her, they soon started to move inside her, and she covered her mouth to stop moaning out loud, and wake her family up.

She moved off the wall, standing up on her knees, she watched in the mirror as her other hand came down and plunged two more fingers inside her. It wasn't enough, but it would have to do, as she turned her body, and laid down, sticking her lower body up for the mirror to see. She watched as her fingers plunged in an out of her, "I-Ikuto, Ikuto" she moaned out, her body shivering in pleasure.

Then she looked at her pillow, and another idea popped into her head. Taking her fingers out of her wet soppy pussy, she took her pillow and folded it in half, she then positioned it, before she sat on top of the pillow, her legs on either side of it, and her pussy directly touching it. She then started to move back and forth on it her clitoris rubbing up against the hard part. Amu bit her lip to keep from moaning out loud, "I-Ikuto" she called out, as she started to rock her hips harder on the pillow. Soon, she was hit with another orgasm, and her neck arched, as she came onto her pillow.

After going through another orgasm, Amu plopped onto her bed, exhausted. Soon, sleep started to take over her body, as she lowly muttered, "You turned me into this, Ikuto" before falling asleep.


	8. Caught Again

**Caught Again**

Amu awoke the next day, and looked at herself in the mirror. She decided she would change her style today, tired of looking like some little elementary school girl. She wore the usual skirt and blouse, she then used the school tie instead of the bow. Instead of knee high socks, she opted for the thigh high's instead, making her legs look longer. She then wore the sweater instead of always tying it around her waist, making her noticed that the sweater was a lot bigger on her petite body.

She then let her hair down, combing through her pink locks, she clipped her bangs back, making her look more mature. She looked at herself, and had to admit that she was very pretty looking. Taking a glance at the clock, and noticing she wouldn't have time to change back, she headed for school. As she entered the school grounds, she couldn't help but overhear everybody whisper about her, as she walked toward the school.

"Wow, that's Amu isn't it?" she could hear some of them say, "She looks much more cuter" she can hear some of the boys say, and Amu rolled her eyes at them. She then got to her shoe locker, opening it to find a piece of paper with her shoes. On the paper it said 'Check Locker 603' and she raised an eyebrow at it, she checked to see if anyone was watching her, she also checked to see if the writer signed their name. Seeing that 'Check Locker 603' was the only thing written, she decided she would.

The halls were busy as kids got their books getting ready for their first class and waiting for the bell to ring. Amu on the other hand, came prepared when she thought she was going to study yesterday, so she had time to go and check out this locker 603. She sighed, thinking about what happened to her yesterday, she shook those thoughts out of her head, and opened the locker door. She could hear gasps behind her, as she stared as Ikuto's girlfriend and Tadase, were having sex.

Tadase turned around to see that everybody including his girlfriend, were watching him having sex. He then tripped and fell out of the locker, Keiko landing on top of him. Amu stood there, her face expressionless, as she looked as the two tried to make themselves presentable. Tadase then hid his crotch, "A-Amu chan" he was about to start, but Amu cut him off "How long?" she asked, her tone cold. "H-Huh?" Tadase said, not understanding. "How long has this been going on?" she asked, getting irritated.

Tadase looked away, "Since the start of the school year" he said, as there were gasps of shock and disgust. "How many?" Amu asked, folding her arms across her chest. "Three girls" Tadase said, looking away in shame. Amu then glared at Keiko, "And let me guess, more men than you can count on both of your hands" she snapped, and Keiko looked away in shame. Amu scoffed, "Please Amu forgive me, I promise I won't do this ever again" Tadase pleaded, trying to make a grab for Amu's hand, but she snatched it.

"Save it, I don't want to hear it, and I don't want you anymore either" Amu said, "I can't believe you" she said, tears starting to form at her eyes. "All this time you've been cheating, and you just expect me to forgive you" she said, wiping the tears that rolled down her cheeks. "Can you blame him?" Keiko said, and Amu glared at the girl. "All you and Ikuto wanted to do was wait, but we didn't so we found each other" Keiko said, "You know, Ikuto knows your cheating on him too" Amu said, looking at the girl who stood up. "Ha, Ikuto may be smart but figuring out things like this, romance and stuff isn't much of his forte" Keiko smirked.

"So, I'll stop seeing your boyfriend, but don't you dare tell Ikuto we had sex, if you know what's good for you" Keiko said, but Amu rolled her eyes, not threatened by the girl. "It wouldn't matter Keiko" a voice called out, and the crowd gasped as a small entry way was made, and Ikuto came into view. "I-Ikuto kun?" Keiko said, and Amu blushed and looked down at her hands that played with the hem of her skirt.

"Who do you think told Amu where to find you guys?" Ikuto asked, as he stood next to Amu. Tadase glared at Ikuto, he was way too close to Amu; "Y-You mean, you knew?" Keiko asked, looking on in shock and disbelief. "I overheard the two of you having sex in the janitors closet, you're pretty loud and it was obvious" Ikuto said, his arm accidentally brushing against Amu's, causing the girl to blush even darker.

"Plus I figured that you had to be cheating on me since you kept blowing me off a lot" Ikuto said, "So I told Amu" Ikuto smirked, as he wrapped his arm around Amu's wait and brought her closer to him. "And we had sex" he said, the crowd gasped, and murmuring could be heard, as Keiko stood there shocked. Tadase widen his eyes, and looked up at Amu, "A-Amu chan, is it true?" he asked.

Amu blushed madly, and slowly nodded her head, "I-I had sex with Ikuto" she muttered, feeling like she was going to burst if they kept talking about yesterday. Tadase became enraged, and abruptly stood up, "That's a lie, Amu is pure, she wouldn't just willingly have sex, unless you forced her" Tadase yelled. Everybody was staring, downward. "Tadase" Amu said, causing the boy to turn to her, "Your penis is sticking out" she bluntly told him, causing the boy to stare at her for awhile, before realization dawned on him.

He hurriedly zipped up his pants, as the girls screamed in embarrassment, and the guys gagged at the sight. "It seems you don't know a thing about me then do you Tadase" Amu said, as she leaned into Ikuto's body a little, "While you were out blowing me off, I was soon becoming friends with Ikuto" Amu said, Ikuto's hand coming a little higher up her waist. "So it was only natural to have sex with someone who actually cares about you" Amu said, the group surrounded by the four, murmuring and nodding their heads.

Keiko stood there, shocked, how? Was the question that went through her mind. "Why?" she asked, causing everybody to look at her. "Why would you want to be with someone like that Ikuto kun? Someone who is nowhere near prettier than I am" Keiko said, looking up at Ikuto. "Why would you want to be with someone who is nothing but a little boy?" Ikuto countered, his hold tightening around Amu. "And don't you dare compare yourself to someone like Amu, you're not worth it" Ikuto said, his tone cold.

Keiko flinched at the words, and looked down in shame. Ikuto then turned and smirked at Tadase, "You missed out Tadase, Amu's very cute when she's into it" Ikuto said, nuzzling his nose in Amu's neck, before licking her cheek. Instead of shrieking or moving away from him, Amu blushed harder and got closer to Ikuto's body, causing him to move his arm around her shoulders. Tadase growled, and Ikuto gave a warning glare, a slight tension between the two. Amu then walked away from Ikuto, and walked in front of Tadase, cutting off his line of vision of Ikuto.

He looked down at her, as she smiled up at him. He smiled, till suddenly a loud deafening slap could be heard, the crowd looked on shocked, but not as shocked as Tadase. She slapped him, hard too. "That's for using me" she spat darkly, before sighing, "And now I can start over" she said, turning away from Tadase, and walking over to Ikuto. The crowd looked on, the girl just slapped Hotori Tadase the School's prince, and acted like nothing happened.

Amu then suddenly turned and looked back at Keiko, who was staring at Tadase, shocked like the rest of the group. "You know, you missed out too Keiko" she said, causing the girl to look at her, "Ikuto's penis is way bigger than Tadase's" Amu smiled, causing Keiko to widen her eyes, and almost drop her mouth.

The two then walked away, leaving Tadase and Keiko, too shocked to move. Suddenly the first bell rang, and everybody snapped out of their stupor, heading back to start first period. "Sigh, what Tsukiyomi's absent?" the teacher said, marking on the roll call sheet. "Do you think he and Hinamori went to go play hooky" a boy whispered to another, as the teacher started his lesson. "Most likely, and damn she got hotter too" the other one said, leaning a little back in his chair.

Meanwhile, the newly formed couple hid out on the roof, Ikuto sitting down as Amu straddled his lap, her arms wrapped loosely around his neck, as they were caught in a heated kiss. Ikuto broke it apart, not that Amu mind as she panted, she could feel Ikuto kissing the nape of her neck, his hand placed on her butt.

"I-Ikuto" she panted out, as his lips went lower. "As much as I love the way you touch my body, I would like to do it somewhere that doesn't involve the school" she said, as the two stood up. Ikuto smirked, before giving Amu a chaste kiss. "Alright then, I'll come over tomorrow, since we don't have school" Ikuto whispered up against her ear. "Can't wait" Amu whispered back, before the bell for first period to end rang.

"Where were you?" Utau asked, as she saw Amu sit down next to her. "Up on the roof" Amu said nonchalantly, taking out her text books. "With?" Utau asked, "Your brother" Amu said, as she took out a pencil. "So you guys finally got together, I heard" Utau said, smirking as Amu blushed. "Tadase was cheating on me" Amu said, "I heard that also, I also heard you slapped him pretty hard too" Utau smirked, as Amu blushed even darker. "Got caught up in the moment I guess" Amu said, looking up at the clock and sighing.

After school, Ikuto gave her a chaste kiss, telling her he would call her after practice. Amu smiled, it was never like this with Tadase, and Amu liked this way better, this is how boyfriend and girlfriend should be.

It was later on that night, when Ikuto was talking to her, that she had never felt her heart beat so hard before. She blushed every time he said her name, or when he said he missed her. And after the call ended, she had never spent such a long time picking out what she wanted to wear for when he came over, finally deciding, she looked at the lingerie that she wore.

It was black and white, with frills and was flattering to her figure very nicely. She continued to look at herself in the mirror, wondering if it was a little bit too much, but then she thought about it, and remembered something that Rima made her buy on a dare, 'Maybe Ikuto will like that' she thought, as she went to her underwear drawer, and took out the two piece.

She smiled slightly, hoping tomorrow would come faster.


	9. Staying Over

**Staying Over**

To say Amu was excited would be an understatement.

Amu was ecstatic, this wouldn't be the first time that Ikuto had been over her house, but it would be the first time for him being over her house as her boyfriend. She dressed herself in a denim mini skirt, a pair of black thigh highs, a white tank top with a blue long sleeve over it. She did her hair up in a messy bun, trying to look as casual as possible.

It was about noon when she heard the doorbell ring, her heart started to beat eractically, and she put her hand over her chest, trying to still her ever beating heart. She then made her way downstairs, and checked to see that it was really Ikuto, she then opened her door and let him in. Ikuto was wearing a white shirt with printed words in cursive, a pair of ripped jeans and a leather jacket. She watched him as he took his jacket off, when she noticed his night bag. She smiled at him, till he grabbed her waist and pulled her toward him; kissing her.

It caught Amu off guard by a little, but she was prepared. She wrapped her arms around his neck in a loose manner, feeling his tongue sweep across her mouth, begging for entrance. She reluctantly opened her mouth, causing his tongue to go inside her mouth, teasing and coaxing her own tongue. Amu didn't know the two of them were so much into it, until she was suddenly pushed up against the wall and her leg was wrapped around his waist.

She broke off the kiss, her lungs needing air. She panted and turned her head to the side, as Ikuto did as he pleased with her neck, knowing that it was her weak spot. "W-Wait, Ikuto" she panted out, as she felt his hands start to sensually rub her waist. He looked down at her, his eyes showing all kinds of emotion. Amu continued to pant, as Ikuto touched foreheads with her, "I-I want to play video games w-with you" she told him, and could see the smirk on his face.

Soon, the two were in Amu's room, Amu in between Ikuto's legs, as the two sat on the floor, playing a racing game. Though, Ikuto wasn't really paying attention to the game as much as Amu was, he was busy playing something else. Amu constantly bit the inside of her lower lip, trying not to make an indignation that she was feeling good by what Ikuto was doing. And what was worse was, he was winning! He wasn't even paying that much attention to the game, and he was more ahead of her.

Suddenly, Ikuto bit an erotic place on her neck, and Amu moaned out loud, causing her car to lose control and hit the side. 'WINNER' kept blinking on the TV screen for Ikuto's car, but the two weren't paying much attention to that. As soon as Amu let out that moan, Ikuto ravished her in kisses, her lips being the one's that were getting ravished. Amu didn't seem to complain, in fact she seemed to add fuel to the fire, by kissing him back.

Ikuto was close to just turning into a beast and claiming her, till Amu broke apart. "W-Wait Ikuto, I-I want to show you something" she panted out, and soon stood up and left the room. Ikuto leaned back, his back hitting the edge of her bed, he needed to calm down. Ever since they had sex in that locker on Thursday, all Ikuto thought about was making Amu his. He knew that it was almost rape, hadn't Amu seem to enjoy it, then claim it was sex. But his body couldn't forget about her, and every time he thought about her, his body did too, which proved difficult for him.

All he wanted to do was hold her, squeeze her in his arms, touch her in the utmost sensual way, kiss her and breathe in her scent. Which didn't help that her room was blanketed with her scent, making him feel like if he didn't have her in his arms any minute now, he was going to go crazy. Suddenly, Ikuto was brought back into reality when he heard Amu's bedroom door open, and saw Amu enter.

Ikuto almost dropped his mouth, almost. There standing in the doorway, was Amu, in a sensual red two piece, the bra outlined in black, and her underwear extremely sexy and flattering her figure. He then noticed something about her underwear, and saw that there was a slit, right where the lips were. Ikuto couldn't help but gulp at the sight of her, Amu sure was a tease at times. She then walked closer to him, and Ikuto could see that the slit was a lot bigger, so big in fact that he could just thrust into her without having to worry about moving her panties out of the way.

He didn't even notice that he licked his lips like a predator, waiting for his prey. Amu then got on her knees so she was somewhat eye level with Ikuto, he cautiously looked up at her, seeing that her face was flushed. "D-Do you like it?" she asked him, her eyes looking into his, trying to get his approval. Ikuto slowly nodded his head, afraid he was going to say something out of character.

Amu smiled a little, happy that this embarrassing piece of lingerie was to Ikuto's liking. "Then I should be taking care of my guest" Amu said, causing Ikuto to question her. Ikuto stared at Amu as her lips nipped at his hard penis, playing with it. Suddenly her tongue glided downward on his shaft, almost hitting his balls, before gliding back up, hitting that sensitive part of the skin, and licking his head in a circular motion. His hands grabbed hold of Amu's bedding, his body shivering at the pleasure.

Amu's lips then closed over the tip of his cock, sucking and licking it. Ikuto bit the inside of his lip, as his hunger for Amu started to burn in the pit of his stomach. "That's enough Amu" he rasped, finally able to control his breathing. Amu looked up at him, a shy look on her face as she looked away from him. "W-Was I not good enough?" she asked, but Ikuto shook his head, stroking her cheek and turning her face so she was looking right up at him. "You were great" he told her gently, and he saw something in Amu's gaze.

Lust? He questioned, till suddenly Amu was rubbing her cheek up against his cock. "I couldn't stop thinking about all the kind of things Ikuto can do to me with this" she said, looking up at Ikuto. Ikuto got caught staring into her eyes, as if they were staring into his soul. "And every time I thought of Ikuto, I became like this" she said, abruptly standing up causing Ikuto look at her abdomen. She then spreaded her legs a bit, and showed fluids flowing from her cunt. Ikuto stared, he made Amu that way?

Suddenly, the girl was straddling his lap, her lips rubbing up against his hard on. He winced at the touch, as Amu took his shirt off, "I-Ikuto, I can't hold out much longer" she whispered in his ear, her breast rubbing up against his bare chest. "Please" she whispered, her tone pleading. Something inside Ikuto, snapped, because he looked up at her flushed face, and this animal glint entered his eyes, Amu widen her eyes and suddenly she was pushed onto the bed. Ikuto attacked her in a fever of kisses, the light touches hitting every where on Amu's body. Amu arched her back at the sensual touches, feeling Ikuto's fingers dance across the skin of her stomach.

Wherever his fingers went, Ikuto's lips followed, soon, Amu could feel him get close to her down there, the place that needed to be released of all it's desires. "I-Ikuto" she moaned out, pleading with the man. "P-Please Ikuto, m-my pussy" she called out embarrassed, spreading her legs wider. "What about it?" Ikuto smirked, his tone dark and sexy, looking up at Amu from where he was. "I-I want to be touched right there too" she said, her body heaving from all the panting that was going on.

Ikuto smirked, "You sure are demanding, Amu" he told her, his head in between her thighs, softly kissing them and lapping up the juices that covered her inner thighs. "N-No! Please Ikuto, d-don't tease me" she whimpered, showing the man her wetness. Ikuto smirked, before delicately licking her inner folds. Amu moaned and writhed above him, as he continued to lick up her wet fleshy folds. Suddenly, Ikuto pushed Amu's lower body up, making Amu watch him lick her. "I-Ikuto, feels good" she cried out, as Ikuto's tongue swirled near her entrance.

His tongue then plunged itself into her entrance, licking the inside of her. Amu widen her eyes, and screamed out, the feeling to great. "I-I'm going to cum! Cumming" Amu screamed out, her head thrashing about, her nails digging into her bedding. Ikuto then pinched her clit, and Amu widen her eyes, her body convulsing as Ikuto sucked up her fluids that flowed out of her. Ikuto then let Amu's lower body lay back down onto the ground, watching Amu pant as she got over her orgasm.

Ikuto couldn't handle it anymore, he turned Amu over so she was on her arms and legs, he lifted her butt up, spreading it and his cock rubbing up against her. "I-Ikuto?" Amu asked, looking behind her to see Ikuto, suddenly Ikuto plunged his cock inside her, his head hitting her uterus. Amu arched her neck back, her tongue hanging out as a slutty look was on her face. Ikuto then thrusted hard into her, his tip rubbing up against Amu's weak spot. "A-Ah, Ikuto f-feels good" Amu said, her eyes rolling in the back of her head.

She then could feel his fingers roughly mold her breast, pinching and pulling her nipples. "I-Ikuto, Ikuto!" Amu moaned out, her body shaking as Ikuto continued to thrust into her roughly, causing her body to shiver. "I-Ikuto, I'm cumming again" Amu called out, and suddenly Ikuto could feel her walls contract around him.

Amu screamed out, as her body just went through another orgasm. Ikuto continued on, not at all stopping for Amu. He then turned the both of them, making her sit on his lap, as he spreaded her legs wide, thrusting upwards into her. A smirk adorned Ikuto's face as he grabbed a hold of Amu's face, turning it toward the mirror. "Do you see us Amu?" he asked her, his chin resting on her shoulder. "Do you see my cock ramming up into your cunt" he whispered, talking dirty to her. Amu watched in the mirror, then looked away, embarrassed. "It feels good doesn't it Amu, to have my cock inside you" Ikuto whispered in her ear, his tongue playing with her ear.

Amu winced at the pleasure, before she turned so she was facing him, she surprised him by kissing him, as their tongues battled for dominance, Ikuto's cock started to ram harder into her, almost at his limit. "I'm going to cum inside you Amu" Ikuto groaned, as his hands molded her breast. "Y-Yes, cum inside" Amu screamed, before she widen her eyes, and arched her back.

Ikuto was filling her up with his hot cum.

The two laid in her bed later on that night, the blanket covering their lower bodies, Amu rested her head on Ikuto's chest, her left leg draped over Ikuto's waist. Her hand in his, "This will be the last time we have sex for awhile" she whispered, as Ikuto kissed her hair softly. "Aa" Ikuto murmured in her hair, "After the exam, let's go on a date" he told her, as she leaned closer into his touch, he draping his other arm around her small shoulders. "A-A date?" she asked, causing Ikuto to lightly chuckle. "Yeah, this time we won't have to go together as somebody else's, we can go as a couple" he told her.

Amu smiled softly, nuzzling her cheek into Ikuto's chest, "Alright" she muttered, her eyes drifting off to sleep.

A date it was then.


	10. Finals

**Finals**

'This was going to be harder than I thought' Amu thought as she sat at her desk, going over notes. She didn't mean the material she was studying either, but not being able to be with Ikuto. They would hang out during lunch, Ikuto being playful with her, which was not helping when she got back home. And knowing that he had practice after school sometimes, he wouldn't call, which made it even harder for the poor girl.

'I need a break' Amu thought, as she pushed back her chair, and left her room to go and get something to drink. When she came back up, she plopped herself onto her bed, sighing a deep sigh. "Just two more days" she muttered, as her hands covered her chest where her heart was. She wondered what Ikuto was probably doing at this time, 'At least he's lucky, he practices till almost night, then goes home and study, he probably doesn't have time to even worry like I am' she thought, as she sighed.

'I can do this, even if he is my boyfriend I need to beat him' she thought, as a fire entered her eyes. 'I will defeat Tsukiyomi Ikuto during these exams' she thought, as she went back to her desk, and started her studying once more. Meanwhile, Ikuto was walking back home after practice, he was tired and hungry.

'Get home, shower, make myself something to eat, study for a bit, then sleep' he thought tiredly, as he entered his house. It was practically empty. "Utau" he called out, as he started to take off his shoes, when he received no answer, he sighed. "Probably at the studio again" he muttered to himself, as he opened her bedroom door, it was clean, which was unusual even for Utau. He sighed, and closed the door, before heading for his own room.

Once he opened the door, he saw a note on his desk. 'Gone to Kukai's to study, will be back after exams, invite Amu over' it said, causing Ikuto to sigh. 'Invite her over? And do what? She's in serious mode right now, as am I' Ikuto thought as he threw his gym bag in it's usual corner and started to undress. 'As much as I love Amu, I'm not going to let her win' Ikuto thought, a smirk adorning his lips.

After his shower and a meal, Ikuto returned to his room, his mind set on studying. About half way through, Ikuto flopped onto his bed, 'Amu's probably studying right now' he thought, as he looked at the clock. 'I shouldn't text her, that would only result in me not studying well' he thought as he sighed and rolled onto his side.

Two days later, the exam was finally finished. Utau and Amu walked out of their classroom, Amu stretching out. "Finally, I'm free" she called out, as the two girls walked down. "Didn't you go over to our house to study with your boyfriend?" Utau asked, "No, if I did that then we both wouldn't have done our best" Amu said, as she saw Ikuto come around the corner. "You guys are weird" Utau said, shaking her head and leaving Amu.

Amu ran up to Ikuto and jumped hugged him, surprising him a little. "How'd you do?" she asked him, after he gave her a chaste kiss. "Hmm? Good, as usual" Ikuto said, smirking. Amu pouted at him, "Oh yeah? I probably did better than you" Amu said, sticking her tongue out at him. "If you keep that tongue out, I'll have to do some naughty things to it" Ikuto said, causing Amu to stick her tongue back in her mouth.

"Where are we going for our date tomorrow?" she asked, as they both sat down at their usual place. "Secret" he told her, causing her to pout. "You're no fun" she said, causing him to chuckle at her. "On the contrary, I'm lots of fun" he said, wrapping an arm around her waist, and nuzzling his nose in her neck.

Amu blushed at the show of affection, before she said to him: "Just don't forget" causing him to chuckle at her, before stealing a kiss from her.


	11. Date

**Date**

Amu sat down at the park bench where Ikuto had picked her up from before.

She was early, she knew that much, but her nerves were on edge; she was excited. This was going to be an official date for her and Ikuto, and she had been looking forward to this ever since the start of finals. "I see you're early" a voice Amu immediately recognized, she looked up to see Ikuto standing there, looking aloof as ever with his lop-sided smirk. "Sorry, I couldn't help it, I'm always early to these types of things" she told him, as she stood up and he came over to her, hugging her and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Come on" he told her, as she took his hand and followed him out of the park. Later on, the two of them ended up at the mall. Since it was close to summer, the mall was packed with lots of teenagers, excited that school was close to ending. Amu scooted closer to Ikuto, suddenly claustrophobic with so many people. "Do you want to go somewhere else?" Ikuto suddenly asked, causing Amu to look up at him. He stared back down at her, concern written all over his face; it had caused Amu to smile.

She shook her head, "No, I'm fine" she told him, smiling brightly at him. Ikuto slightly smiled back at her, before the two walked further into the mall. Girls stopped and stared at the two, as they continued to walk throughout the mall, whispering to each other on how handsome Ikuto was. Amu, being the conscious person she was, glanced both her ways, seeing this. An idea suddenly popped into her head, and she abruptly stopped. Ikuto, who was jerked by the sudden movement, turned to see his girlfriend looking up at him, a cute expression on her face.

"What is it?" he asked, as he walked closer to her. She smirked a little, before standing on the tips of her toes, her lips colliding against his. Ikuto could hear the sound of girlish squeals, almost out of jealousy. Before he could even understand what was going on, Amu was back to her normal height, and with a smile on her face replied to his question with a: "Nothing", before continuing walking throughout the mall.

They stopped at a couple different shops, but they ended up leaving and walking throughout the town. "Am I staying over at your house tonight?" Amu asked, as the two sat at a table inside a small café. "Yeah, you can wear something of Utau's" he told her, as a waitress came over to ask their over. It took the girl ten minutes to get their order right, with her ogling Ikuto and all. "Do you get that a lot?" Amu asked, as the poor girl scurried off. "Get what?" Ikuto asked, as he sipped his tea. "Girls flustering over you?" Amu stated bluntly, causing Ikuto smirk as he drank. "Were you flustered when you met me?" Ikuto asked, causing Amu to blush, then pout.

"Cocky, I see" Amu stated, causing Ikuto chuckle. "Right back at you" he teased, causing Amu to stick her tongue out at him. "Only when I need to be" she told him, causing Ikuto to shake his head. "Tsk Tsk Amu, you're not playing the game right" he said, causing Amu to raise her eyebrow. "If I'm not playing the game, how did I get you?" she asked, causing Ikuto to chuckle once more.

"I'm hurt, you say things like that to your boyfriend?" Ikuto playfully asked, causing Amu to look down at her tea. "When I was with Tadase, I watched what I said, afraid I would ruin what was between us, since you know, he was so polite and etiquette" Amu said, peering thoughtfully at her tea. A smile then bloomed onto her face, as she looked into Ikuto's eye. "With you, I guess I got to let loose a lot, I didn't have to be polite an courteous Amu, I got to be…well Amu I guess" Amu said, tilting her head to the side.

"So thank you, Ikuto" she told him, when he suddenly he leaned forward; and kissed her. Amu, who was expecting it, kissed right back, savoring Ikuto's soft lips against her own. They slowly withdrew from each other, a slight blush on Amu's face, as Ikuto said to her: "You're welcome." The waitress then came back with their order, a strawberry parfait for Ikuto, and a chocolate fudge slice of cake with a strawberry on top for Amu.

Ikuto smirked, "Do I remind you of chocolate?" he asked, as he scooped a bit of his parfait into his spoon and looked at Amu as she continued to sip her tea before biting into her order. "Who said that my order had anything to do with you?" she asked, teasing him as she idly played with her desert spoon. "Well, my order is exactly like you" Ikuto said, as he dipped his spoon into the parfait again. "Sweet," he said, twirling the utensil in the desert. "Soft," he said again, as he pulled the spoon out of his desert, bringing it to his lips. "And pink" he finished before eating the piece of parfait.

Amu blushed, before smiling herself. "You know how this reminds me of you" she said, as her spoon plunged into the cake. "It's dark," she said, as she took a bit of cake off the piece, "rich," she said, bringing the dark chocolate piece to her mouth. She then put into her mouth, and swallowed making a throatily moan as she gulped it. "And making me want more" she said, causing Ikuto smirk at his girlfriend.

After the two's adventurous eating, they continued to walk around, when Ikuto pulled the both of them into a store. It was a little knick-knack store, with all sorts of things. Amu was looking at some stuffed animals, when she noticed Ikuto buying something. After the two left the store, they saw that the sun had been setting, and it was decided that it would be best to return to Ikuto's house.

Once they got inside, Ikuto would cook something for the two while Amu took a bath. After coming out, Amu decided against wearing something of Utau's and decided she would wear one of Ikuto's white blouses. As she came down the stairs, she could smell something wafting from the kitchen, once she entered, Ikuto had his back to her, chopping something. She watched him, waiting for her attack. Once she saw him put the chopped vegetables in the boiling water, she came up from behind him, and hugged him. Ikuto was a little surprised at first, but knowing that it was Amu he smiled.

He then noticed something about Amu' apparel and said in a monotone voice: "You're not wearing something of Utau's are you?" as Amu stood next to him. "I felt like I would impose, besides I look much cuter in your clothes anyway?" Amu said, twirling a little bit. Ikuto stared at the blouse that barely covered Amu's legs, "I use that for work you know" he told her as she walked a bit away from him. "I made sure that I was dry before I put it on" Amu said, "besides you've seen my legs before" she told him sticking her tongue out, before heading for the door, twisting her hips so much that the end of Ikuto's shirt rode up a bit. Ikuto stared at her before saying, "You're not wearing anything under that, are you?" he asked, causing Amu to dramatically gasp and turn and look at him.

"Ikuto you pervert, I'm wearing panties under this" she said, before giggling and leaving the room. Ikuto sighed, before turning around and tending to the food. Amu giggled quietly as she entered the living room, before plopping on the couch and turning on the TV, flipping the channels. Couple of minutes later, Ikuto came into the room, setting food onto the table in front of Amu. Once all was served, Ikuto came back out, the apron off, as he sat down next to Amu, who was already looking at the food, and deciding what she wanted.

As the two sat at the coffee table, eating, Amu suddenly stretched out her legs, tired of her old position. Ikuto glanced at her, before sighing. "You really like to tease don't you?" he asked, as Amu looked at him confused. She smiled, before looking back at the TV screen, "Ikuto's a pervert~" she sang, "I can't stretch my legs out without you thinking something dirty" she said, before giggling.

Minutes later, her and Ikuto were in the kitchen, washing the dishes. Amu whistled a tune, while Ikuto couldn't contain his smirk. "What's so funny?" Amu asked, looking up at her boyfriend. He chuckled, before leaning downward and kissing Amu on the lips. "Nothing, you're just cute" he said, before he put the final plate in the dishwasher, closing it up. "I'm going to go take my bath right now" he told Amu, as the both of them walked out of the kitchen. "Yes sir" she said, saluting her boyfriend, as he only chuckled and walked upstairs to go take his bath.

Amu, after being bored by what was on TV, decided to go hang out in her boyfriend's room. Opening the door, she had been inside Ikuto's room before, so it wasn't much of a surprise to her of how neat and tidy his room was. She plopped herself on his bed, pouting slightly. Ikuto was lucky he got to do something while she was taking her bath, she wasn't. She turned on her side, and stared at Ikuto's desk, when she noticed a book on it. Smirking, she got up and went over to investigate what was inside.

'Probably just his notes or something' she thought, as she picked up the book and skimmed through it. She noticed toward the end, that he had wrote little things on the side of his notes. 'I love you Amu' it would say, 'I wonder what's she doing right now?' all kinds of little things, each with the hint of longing. "This must've been when we had finals" she muttered lowly to herself. She then notice something, numbers and letters that didn't make sense.

'Is he talking in code now?' she thought, when she noticed at the end of his notes something different then the rest. 'During our date, don't forget to go to 'that' store, to pick up such and such items for you and Amu' it said, and Amu blushed. She remembered how Ikuto had picked something up when they were in that little knick-knack store.

When Ikuto came back out, he noticed Amu sitting in his room, her feet kicking back and forth as she sat on his bed. He raised an eyebrow at her, wondering what she was up to. She smiled innocently at him, and he let it go, walking over and plopping next to her on his bed. Amu scooted towards Ikuto, wriggling her eyebrows and smirking, causing Ikuto to smirk and chuckle at his girlfriend. She then looped her arms around his neck, and looped her leg over his lap, causing her to sit on his lap.

Ikuto leaned on his back, causing Amu to lean more into him, her chest colliding with his. He smirked, while she pouted at him. "Ikutooo" she whined, rubbing her lower region against his. "Yes Amu?" Ikuto asked, unable to contain his smirk. She smiled at him, a slight glint in her eyes as she whispered in his ear.

"You're making me so, ho-rn-y" as Ikuto wrapped his arms around her waist. "Am I now?" he questioned, his hand slipping into her panties and feeling her. Amu arched her waist out as Ikuto's fingers slipped inside of her and toyed with her insides. "I-Ikuto" Amu moaned, her fingernails creating crescent moons on Ikuto's back. Amu was suddenly twisted till she was laying down on her back upon Ikuto's bed. Ikuto then towered over her, a playful smirk etched on his face. His pointer finger then playfully trailed down the middle of Amu's body.

"Ne Amu" Ikuto said, his tone husky and seductive; Amu bit the inside of her lip to keep from making any weird noises. "Tell me, how should I make you feel good?" he asked, as his finger inched closer and closer to her panty line. Amu panted, her body ached to be touched by her boyfriend, but a simple finger teasing wasn't going to be enough for her. "I-I want to be touched by Ikuto" Amu mumbled, causing Ikuto's smirk to grow wider. "Alright, but where Amu?" Ikuto whispered, his lips dangerously close to her ear. Amu flinched as his breath hit her ear. "I-I want Ikuto to touch 'that' place" Amu said, a huge red blush coloring her cheeks and nose.

Ikuto raised an eyebrow, and chuckled. "And where is 'that' place, Amu?" Ikuto asked, "is it here?" He asked, as he lowered his lips right on her chest, right where her heart was. "Or maybe here?" Ikuto asked, nibbling on her ear lobe. "I don't know where you want me to touch, Amu?" Ikuto whispered, as a smirk grew wide on his face. "I want Ikuto to touch my pussy" Amu blurted out, clasping her hands over her mouth, but Ikuto heard her. "Hmm, so you want me to touch there" Ikuto said, as he turned her over so her butt was sticking out. "I know of another place where you can feel good too" Ikuto slightly whispered, as a mischievous smirk appeared on his face.

He spread the lips of Amu's pussy, pretending to actually follow her order. He smirked when he could hear Amu's slight whimpers, pleading for him to do more. He then inserted two fingers into her, pushing and pulling them in an out of her. Amu's body shivered, it had been way too long since the last time they had done this. Suddenly, however, Amu arched her back and gasped, Ikuto's tongue was inside her ass. "N-No! Ikuto, that's dirty" she told him, as she tried to get him to stop.

"You say that, but" Ikuto said, as he popped a finger in Amu's ass, causing her to tense since it felt weird. "You're getting even more wet, and both your ass and pussy are squeezing my fingers" Ikuto said, his tone teasing. "T-That's because" but Amu had no answer, she was starting to feel it, and it felt good. Ikuto smirked as he started to hear Amu moan incoherently. "So, are you moaning because it feels good, huh Amu?" he asked, but Amu couldn't answer him, her body was tingling in sensation with how his finger continued to play with her two holes.

Soon, Amu could feel her breathing start to become labored, she was close to coming. However, just as she was about to climax, Ikuto took his fingers out, leaving Amu's body desiring for more. She turned behind her, and could see Ikuto rubbing his penis up against her butt cheeks. "W-Wait, Ikuto…" but it was too late, he had entered inside her ass. Ikuto winced as he filled his girlfriend's ass up, she was tight, tighter than when he had entered inside her pussy. He waited awhile for Amu to get used to it, but the wetness and tightness was starting to be too much; he needed his release soon.

"Sorry Amu" he shortly replied, before he plunged his cock deeper into her ass, and soon his hips couldn't stop. Amu had never felt so short of breath before, she had never known to feel so good just from have being fucked in the ass. "I-Ikuto!" Amu moaned, as his fingers gripped onto her waist tighter and his penis plunged even deeper into her. "Ah!" Amu gasped out, as Ikuto continued to hit her in certain places. "Shit! Amu, you're ass is so tight" Ikuto cursed under his breath, as he started to move his hips harder and faster, almost at his limit. "I-Ikuto! I-I'm cumming, y-you're dick is making my ass c-come" Amu screamed out, when suddenly she widen her eyes and screamed out.

Ikuto shuddered, as he released his seed inside Amu's asshole, arching his neck. Once he had filled her to the brim, he slowly pulled out of her, causing Amu to sink to the mattress. She could feel his cum flowing slowly out of her and slide down, warming up her skin. Amu turned to her side and could see Ikuto sitting up against the wall, panting. She then lowered her eyes, and saw that his penis was still hard. "Jeez, Ikuto" Amu said, as she crawled over to Ikuto, in between his legs she grabbed a hold of Ikuto's penis.

Ikuto winced, still sensitive from a couple of minutes ago. "You're hard as ever" Amu muttered, as she lowered herself till her face was practically face to face with Ikuto's penis. "This part of you is such a beast, I wouldn't be surprised if I faint from this" Amu said, looking up at Ikuto with a smirk on her face. "Not that I mind anyways" she said, before her tongue indulged itself by playing with the tip of Ikuto's cock. Ikuto bit on his lower lip and tensed, still sensitive.

He then looked down and watched as his girlfriend went down on him, filling her cheeks up with him. Ikuto then flinched when he could feel her cheek rubbing against the head of his cock. "A-Amu, I'm going to cum" he murmured, wondering if Amu could hear him with her whimpering and moaning on his cock, the vibrations getting him off. Grabbing a hold of her head, Ikuto started thrusting into Amu's mouth, feeling her throat as he got closer and closer.

Climaxing, Ikuto groaned, feeling Amu gulp down his seed. Taking his penis out of her mouth, Amu coughed, a little surprised when her boyfriend started to thrust into her mouth, not that it didn't bother her, but still. She looked up at her boyfriend, "Jeez, warn a girl will you" she said, when she got caught staring into Ikuto's eyes. They were filled with lust, such a powerful stare that she was afraid she was going to climax by it.

His hand then suddenly came into view, and pulled her closer to him by the waist, their chest touching. Amu wrapped her arms around Ikuto's neck, wondering if Ikuto had gone into beast mode. She could feel his hands drop down to her waist, and suddenly his cock was entering her pussy. Arching her back, Amu screamed out in pleasure, feeling Ikuto fill her up.

"I-Ikuto" she called out softly, as her hands tightly gripped his shirt. Soon, Ikuto started to guide Amu's hips, as he also thrusted up into her, feeling her slick folds tighten around his cock. "S-So hot, Ikuto your cock is so hot" Amu replied, feeling out of breath as she started to thrust down harder causing Ikuto's cock to push itself into her uterus opening. It was the first time something like this had happened to Amu, which made her body convulse in such pleasure.

"I-Ikuto" Amu softly called out, hoping he could hear her. However, her voice was heard on deaf ears as Ikuto continued to ram his cock all the way through her again. "I-Ikuto! I'm g-gonna…gonna" at this point, Amu tried to breath. Ikuto was also at his limit, as his hips started to thrust harder and harder into Amu, ready to release all that was in him.

With one final thrust, Amu screamed out, her body convulsing and her hips shaking in agony of finally being able to release all that it desired, while Ikuto filled Amu's womb with his semen.

The two lay there on Ikuto's bed, covered in darkness as they tried to catch their breath.

"I-Ikuto" Amu called out into the darkness, hoping he hadn't fallen asleep yet. "Yeah" she heard him say, as he rolled onto his side, laying next to her. "I love you" she said, feeling Ikuto wrap his arms around her body and bring her closer to him. "I know" he whispered, his warm breath heating up her ear.

With a smile on her face, Amu soon drifted off into a deep slumber.


	12. Never an ending, always a beginning

**Epilogue: Never the end, Always a beginning**

Amu huffed in annoyance at the crowd before her.

She knew they were just as excited to see how they did on the final exam, but this was a matter of importance. She didn't care if Ikuto was her boyfriend, she had to beat him. Seeing an entry, Amu wasted no time and dashed through it, getting to the front to see her score.

She stared, wide-eyed for the longest time, even after everybody had left and she was all by herself. "Ah, here you were" she faintly heard Ikuto call out to her. "Ah, so this is the outcome ne" Ikuto said, as he stood next to her, also looking up at the board. There at the very top, was Amu's name, Ikuto under her name, however they both had the same score, making the both of them number one.

"ARGH, I demand a re-take!" Amu yelled, as Ikuto pulled her out the school building. "Ah Ah, it's the apocalypse the whole world is coming to the end just because the both of us got the 1 spot" Ikuto deadpanned, already being through it before. "B-But it's no fair, I was sure I was going to beat you" Amu whined, as the both of them stopped outside the school, lunch in the process.

Ikuto shook his head, he may love his girlfriend, but sometimes she was just too much. "Anyways, here" Ikuto said, handing a box to Amu. Amu, who snapped out of her mid-rant, took the box and noticed that it had came from that knick-knack store that Ikuto had taken her on their last date. Curiosity winning, Amu opened it to reveal a beautiful gold and diamond lock, diamonds shining from the light that hit off of it.

She took it out of the box and stared in awe, as for it was a necklace. "Pretty" she said, her voice taking on that of a small child's. Ikuto couldn't contain his smirk, before he gently took the necklace from Amu, and put it around her neck, the faint clinking sound making it official. "Was this the thing that you wrote in your book that you wanted to get?" Amu asked, as she continued to stare at the lock. "Mm" Ikuto murmured, as he wrapped his arms around his girlfriend and pulled her into an embrace.

Amu could feel something cool touching her, and looked up to see that Ikuto was wearing a key that had the exact design of Amu's lock. "Let me guess, you're the one who opened my heart" Amu said, smirking at the sappy meaning behind the two necklaces. Ikuto smirked, before kissing his girlfriend on the side of her head. "Whatever you think the two mean" he told her, as he grabbed her hand and the both of them walked back into the building, heading for the cafeteria.

Three years later,

A woman sat in a booth in a small café in a small street in the city of London. Her long pink hair tied back into a pony tail, as she sat with a laptop in front of her, and a cup of tea next to it. She was taking a break from typing and looking over the document that had just came up on her computer, going over outside information for her thesis. She then unconsciously checked the watch on the wall above her, noting that the person she was waiting for was ten minutes late.

She sighed, before she heard the chimes of the front door sound, signaling that someone had entered the café. She unconsciously started to twist the lock that hung around her neck back and forth, a habit that she picked up when she started to become restless. Suddenly, a tall lean body was standing next to her, causing her to look up and smile.

The man stood there, smiling down at the woman before he sighed, and sat of opposite of her, he taking out a huge text book and pieces of paper, before telling the waitress in perfect English that he wanted an espresso with an extra shot of milk, in other words, his usual. Once the waitress left the two alone, the woman turned back to her laptop, continuing on her thesis, while the man studied the text before him.

With the fog slightly clearing up, light from the sun hit the two couple's lock and key, twinkling in the light.

Signaling a new beginning of a new day.

The End


End file.
